Last Night For Love
by The Lozenger
Summary: It's their last night at Hogwarts, and their secret affair is about to be revealed. The building tension wll spill into bloodshed. But is their love strong enough to survive this? DMHG


**Just thought I'd note**- I used to be heath-lover, but decided to change my name and post some new stories. This one was going to be entered into the contra veritas Last Night for Love challenge, but I never got around to finishing it, so…

Anyway, I hope you like it, and please comment to let me know whether you hated it, or liked it or whatever.

Oh! And this chapter is very short, but the following two are longer. Cheers! Lauren

Last Night For Love

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The Morning Before_

She woke up in a room decorated in green, snugly settling into his arms as she had done every morning for the past months. She savoured her surroundings, knowing she would never wake up with him in this room again; she'd probably never wake up with him again. Knowing that after tonight she would leave everything she ever knew behind and move on to a different world. There'd be no more Head Boy and Girl, no more holding hands and falling asleep by the fire. No more late night broom flights around the grounds, her holding him tight. No more Hogsmeade visits, no more classes, no more Hogwarts. Nothing. The world she had come to know in the past seven years would disappear, all become a memory. Everything would change after tonight.

She looked around the room. Trunk at the foot of the bed, opened. It was half full with clothes and books. She smiled. He'd always been hopeless at packing; it was supposed to have been packed yesterday and still not even half was done. His desk was cluttered with parchment, and a quill was still sitting in the ink. A small leather bound book sat underneath the clutter, closed and still. She supposed the mess was from last minute stuff from the ball- it was tonight, along with the Graduation ceremony. She'd already picked her dress; they weren't wearing dress robes but a fancy dress. The fancy dress masquerade was the first part of the ball. After that they would have the ceremony and then change and have they last part of the ball. Then the Head Boy and Girl would make their speeches and the final dance would take place.

It was going to be an exhausting night. She had to make at least one speech, with the Head Boy, and possibly five others. She'd been nominated for Valedictorian, which was the highest N.E.W.Ts mark, Transfiguration award, Arithmancy Award, Ancient Runes Award and the Hogwarts Student of the Class- an award voted by the students. She'd had to prepare speeches for all of them- even though she might not get the award. She had fallen asleep by the fire on the lounge and subconsciously remembered being picked up and carried to a soft bed, then slipping into sleep.

It had been a strange day yesterday, the only work she did was practice her speeches. She'd watched the last Quidditch match the seventh years would ever play. The Quidditch Cup had already been won- by Gryffindor, none the less- but this was just a "friendly" match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, though by no means was it even close to being friendly. The match went on from 10 am to 3 pm, the points going up and up but the snitch not being caught. Each time it looked like one seeker would catch it, the other would tactically make them serve away, losing sight of it. The players were tiring by 1 pm but tried not to show it. In the end Slytherin won and in the Gryffindor common room after everyone in the team was saying how the Slytherins cheated. They still had a good party but she left before 11, stumbling back to the Head's common room on account of the 2 firewhiskeys and one Gin and tonic she'd had. She'd just collapsed in front of the fire and that was where he found her, sleeping peacefully.

Sunlight streamed in the window from where he'd opened it last night to let some air in. The day looked perfect, like in a movie or a book. The sun was out, there were no clouds in the sky and a sharp crisp breeze came in through the window. It hit her face, the cool air waking her up and refreshing her.

She looked over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, reading 7:48. It was almost eight. She'd have to get up soon but didn't want to get up from the safety of the bed. The safety she felt when she knew he was there, his body only centimetres from hers. He truly made her feel safe.

There was a photo sitting there of her and him, propped up against the clock. He had his arms around her and was smiling, she was laughing. She smiled. Ginny had taken that picture one day, out near the lake. No one was around so it was fairly safe, no one could find out.

She felt her partner stirring next to her. He woke, and moved closer to her, leaning over and kissing her cheek. 'How'd you sleep Miss Hermione Granger?' he drawled, looking into her deep brown eyes and smiling. 'Alright?'

She looked up at him, his eyes glowing and smirk upon his lips.

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever, ever, thought that the person she'd wake up to on her last day of Hogwarts would be Draco Malfoy.


End file.
